


Recoverable Data

by Romhack0101



Series: Super Hero [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Curses, Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Gen, Gross, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Minor Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: Ouma decided to check up on Iruma.She's just as perky as ever...With her hidden cameras, and trash talk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, Iruma gets a little dirty, and I feel uncomfortable posting this...
> 
> But, I tried my best. With Iruma, she's most likely the same as ever, but hard to write for me.
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

**X-X-X-X**

“Oh, hey, ya bastard! Do I have some juicy stuff got you! This is--”

“Cut the shit, Iruma-chan. I have something for you to do, and that's an order.”

“A-Alright, chill…”

“I'm gonna have to ask you to delete those videos first of all, of Saihara-chan.”

“What, why!?”

“First of all, that's kinda creepy that you have hidden cameras in my room. Had to destroy every bit of my room to find it and replace them--”

“What's the big deal? I could always reinstall them--”

“Second of all, Saihara-chan is uncomfortable now.”

“ _Oh_.”

“Whatever footage you have in that computer of yours, delete them already.”

“Aw, come on, it's fun to see you two--”

“Do it, now!”

“A-Alright, alright! Fucking bastard.”

“No insults like back in high school?”

“You're not a virgin anymore, so why not?”

“So, other insults like that instead? Bitch.”

“Hey, at least it's nothing offensive, lik--”

“I'm gonna cut you off right here. You know I could eliminate you right here, right now, right?”

“Tch, Kiibo is turned off at the moment.”

“Still.”

“Fine, fine. I'll keep the words to myself.”

“Good.”

“By the way… I've also saved _that_ piece of information…”

“What piece of information?”

“What happened in the throne room just a few days ago. You know…”

“... Oh.”

“It's safely tucked in my computer, safe and sound. You'd need to hack it to get to it, so…”

“Destroy it.”

“Wh-What?”

“Destroy it.”

“Okay.”

“That was personal.”

“... I-I can see that.”

“ _You_ can see that?”

” _Of course I can, fucking bastard_. Everyone in that throne room can. If that so-called _prince_ living upstairs saw, he'd understand as well! He was in our classroom, you fucking idiot!”

“Prince?”

“Your imprisonment has spread, so they're calling him a Prince.”

“Prince. I like that. Nishishi.”

“Listen to me.”

“I'm listening.”

“Do you know how fucking understandable your actions _are_ right now, after that incident!? It's so obvious, but dammit, there could've been a better way to hand it, even _I_ don't condone that type of shit that happened in the past few months! It's ridiculous!”

“... Iruma-chan.”

“I may not be the smartest, but damn it, even _I_ could see all this is ridiculous!”

“So you admit to not being smart?”

“T-That's not the point.”

“Okay, so what's your point?”

“The point is that, I'm even willing to lower my _fucking ego_ to admit… Y-Yes, even I see that taking over the city is a bad idea.”

“...”

“S-Sir?”

“ _That much_ , huh?”

“Y-Yes.”

“... I guess I've got a lot of thinking to do, then.”

“Ouma-kun?”

“If you promise not to install anymore cameras in my room upstairs, then you can do what you want.”

“You're letting me...?”

“Why not?”

“You know, I could always recover those files, right?”

“As long as it's not the one from the throne room.”

“Of course! Of course! Heh heh heh!”

“... You're gonna use those previous videos from upstairs to get off, aren't you?”

“Why not? Saihara-kun is _fucking gorgeous_! Hey, as long as he's okay with you, and he doesn't have to know!”

“One day, I'll delete those videos for good.”

“Go ahead and try!”

“I demand it.”

“Try me!”

“... You're gross. You're dead.”

“I'm kidding, I have other methods! Ha ha...”

“That's what I thought.”

“Bye, _Supreme Leader_!”

“Bye.”

“...”

“He doesn't have to know. I guess the files can be saved in my personal folder which is tucked safe… Hey, Kiiboy, what do we say we start hacking the city hall this time?”

“...”

“You're boring when you're offline. Whatever, you'll be fixed in no time. You'll only follow Ouma, and then the city is ours… Or his, anyways. Tch, he'll share with his DICE members. As long as DICE is alive, then why not?”

“...”

“By the way, I was gonna share something juicy, and then we had all that serious talk. Did he give me an order, or was it just that camera complaint? I guess I could check emails later. Right now, I could take over this whole town by myself if I wanted to, and be just as smart and gorgeous! Maybe even have the biggest tits!”

“...”

“I wonder if Akamatsu-san is still safe…”

**X-X-X-X  
End…**


	2. Suspension Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very long, but at the sametime, it adds to the lore a bit.
> 
> Enjoy!

**X-X-X-X**

“Ahh, welcome back, boss! Fucking hell, you look pissed as hell! Ha! I bet it's because of the Prime Minister’s…!”

“... Did you plant listening devices?”

“Wh-What?”

“ _Did you plant listening devices_?”

“Oh, nah! I've been staying away from that room, boss!”

“Then what is this?”

“...”

“Iruma-chan, I swear to…!”

“Oh, those were planted _before_ you came to me about the cameras.”

“So, you admit you planted them in the first place.”

“Yeah, but you only told me to take down the cameras!”

“... Bitch...”

“Hey, not _my fault_ you discovered the listening devices later. At least I'm not watching you! Ha!”

“You still ended up making the detective uncomfortable. You'll be punished for this.”

“Wait, wait! Listen to me!”

“Nope. No more of _those types_ of videos for a week!”

“Wait, wait, please…”

“ _Protest anymore, and I'll make it a month_!”

“... F-Fine.”

“Good. No more recovering data.”

“Fucking hell.”

“Salty? Your own fault. I certainly can't have my beloved paranoid now, nishishi.”

“Wait… Why have him calm? Instead of constant fear?”

“What's it to you?”

“Well, I'm sure he'd find himself falling for you if you bring fear. Right?”

“Tch, that's you.”

“Why keep him calm? This will lead nowhere, if you keep this up!”

“... Iruma-chan, get back to work.”

“Tch, whatever.”

“...”

“I know why he doesn't provide fear now, but if he was who he was when he _before_ this crap, he would've agreed. Dumbass… It seems fear itself has gotten to him. Ooh, I'll murder him, if I could.”

“...”

“I gotta call Akamatsu-san later.”

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **C &P'd from Google:**  
>  _Misattribution of arousal is a term in psychology which describes the process whereby people make a mistake in assuming what is causing them to feel aroused_. _For example, when actually experiencing physiological responses related to fear, people mislabel those responses as romantic arousal_.
> 
> Ouma adds fear to Saihara, but only in a way where this takes effect... Unfortunately, he tries not to raise fear for a reason... It is this reason alone.
> 
> Fear arises anyways.


	3. Phone Call 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to focus on Irumatsu this chapter, especially since Iruma has been suggesting it the passed couple chapters...
> 
> Enjoy!

**X-X-X-X**

_Ring ring_. _Ring ring_.

“Oh… She's calling _me_... Hello?”

“ _Iruma-san_! _Thank goodness you picked up this time_!”

“Of course I would. Why _wouldn't I_?”

“ _Well, with your_... _Current situation_... _And all_...”

“Oh, psh… I'm fine. So, what's up?”

“ _W-Well_... _I-I need your help_...”

“Help with what!? As a certified genius, I can help with anything you need! Ha!”

“ _O-Oh_... _T-Thank you, Iruma-san_.”

“... It sounds like you're in a restroom of a public place… Are you studying in a restaurant or something?”

“ _You can hear that_!?”

“Of course, it's not only the echo, but the public sounds _so loud_ , it's leaking into the bathroom, into the phone.”

“ _S-Sorry_... _Next time it'll be quieter_.”

“Of course it will be, I can _see_ when you get home, and I try to call then.”

“ _That's still creepy_... _You literally had no problem telling me all this, with the risk of me not answering you anymore_...”

“Well, I had no problem telling you how big your fucking tits are! They're smaller than mine, that's for sure!”

“ _T-That’s different_! _B-Back then_... _Back then, you were a completely different person_... _Yeah, you may speak the same, but your morals has changed_.”

“I've heard the same shit. ‘ _I’ll save you_! _I’ll change your mind_!’ It's fucking disgusting… Yet endearing. Keep trying, Bakamatsu. If you bring this up, again, I won't help you with whatever you need help with.”

“ _Alright, alright_! _Subject dropped_... _I-I just need to know Saihara-kun’s current location_...”

“Current… Why?”

“ _No reason_... _He's a childhood friend, I just want to make sure he's safe is all_... _Make sure he's comfortable is all_...”

“...”

“ _Y-You there_?”

“Tch, even through my _blind jealousy_ , and just _hearing you_ , I can tell you're lying. You want to help those who want to rescue him.”

“ _P-Please, please help me_... _P-Please understand_... _He's a dear close friend, and I-I just want to help them out because of that fact_.”

“...”

“ _Iruma-san_?”

“Sigh… Fine.”

“... _B-But_?”

“... But what?”

“ _O-Oh_... _You usually don't help unless you get something in return_...”

“Am I _that predictable_?”

“ _Yes_! _What do you want in return_!? _A wedding ring_? _A tit pic_!?”

“ _Whoa, whoa_! Don't go fucking crazy just to please me! Jeez, fine… How about calling me by my first name?”

“...”

“Too much? How about...”

“ _M-Miu_...”

“... Y-Yes?”

“ _Th-Thank you_...”

“... Y-You're welcome…”

“ _S-So, you'll help me_...?”

“Yes.”

“ _You’ll really_ really _help me_?”

“Yes, yes! Just take the offer before I change my mind!”

“ _Okay, okay_!”

“I'll send coordinates, via text, and _promise me_ you won't tell anyone! If the supreme leader finds out, I'll be dead! I won't be fired, I'll just be fucking dead!”

“ _I promise_!”

“Good!”

“ _So_... _How is he_?”

“Who?”

“ _Saihara-kun_... _How is he_?”

“Oh… He's fine, the Supreme Leader is taking care of him, just fine. He started… Treating him better… Came in here, and practically _scolded me_ about leaving cameras and listening devices in his room. Since _when did he care_? It's almost as if he had a change of heart.”

“ _Oh_?”

“Yeah, it's super weird. Either way, it's probably best to leave him up to taking care of the prince, or whatever. I see he's starting to take him to the gardens, actually having dates… Ya might want to hurry, I think he might be catching Stockholm Syndrome.”

“ _O-Oh_... _O-Oh no_...”

“Yeah… D-Did… Did she just hang-up?”

“...”

“Ugh, why did I agree to help? Fine, lemme see… X coordinate, and Y coordinate… Right here… There we go. Sent. Geez, I hate this fucking job, it's ridiculous how much drama this take over has been going. It comes eventually… W-Wait a minute…”

‘ _Love you_ ~!’

“... S-She texts back _that_? And… An attachment too. What the hell has she has to send?”

“...”

“... I-I’m keeping that. Damn it… Fucking hell… Next time, take the damn bra off… Bakamatsu… Next time better be worth it…”

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it might'v been very suggestive at the end there, but I feel like that was something Akamatsu would do in this au to help in anyway she could...
> 
> Still, it's something suggestive, so I'll tag it so later, and raise the rating a bit. I hate that one of my fics is gonna get this rating but oh well... It was bound to happen at one point, especially with how Iruma really is. So...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...
> 
> Dialogue-Only.
> 
> Tbh, it was hard getting this out of my head, so I decided to write it instead.
> 
> I was gonna do a bit with Kaito & Maki, but this kept bugging me and distracting me, so, I decided to put this in.
> 
>  _This fic is an important clue though_.
> 
> So, at least keep this in mind for future fics of this series.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
